Woah I'm Back!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I'm Back Robert Lanyon Woah I'm Back! 17 Comments Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend @tastyhastielanyon 3 years ago Hey there, old friends! It's been half a year since I've been on, can you believe it? I'm probably not going to be very active that much, but I'll try to leave little comments and contributions. Did you all miss me? :) Recommend 6 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago Yoooo! I didn't really get to know you all that well? But I'd be willing to now, especially since you're back! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago That would be great! I'm certainly not a social person, whether it be in reality or online, so that probably why I'm never active — I'm afraid I won't make many friends. I'd be very happy to talk to you and get to know you and your character. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago I know how that feels ^^' Well, um, hello then! 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Ayy! Welcome back dude!) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Thanks! :) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Hey, welcome back! :) )) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Thank you!! 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Hey!! It's nice to see you're back! :DD ) •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I'm glad to be back. 1 •Share › − Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago (And we're overjoyed to have you back! In case you didn't hear you can catch up on the Wikia we now have! Just some general stuff: Helen is now her hyde Hela and Sass is the only way not to be gutted by her, we've got a bunch of new characters and players, and there's quite a few main story arcs going on. If you have any questions let me know! It's really nice to have you back! :D ) •Share › Avatar chatterghosts • 3 years ago Yo! 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend chatterghosts • 3 years ago Hey! I don't believe I've met you. 1 •Share › Avatar chatterghosts Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago I'm...one of the newer ones, I guess? Heyo! Most call me Dood around here. 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago (WELCOME BACK! X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Thanks!! :))) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Dr Jekyll's Boyfriend • 3 years ago No problem! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited *GASP* You've returned!!! Welcome back!! I thought we'd never see you again!! Oh, I almost forgot! You might not have seen it, but... I'm Dr. Helen Jekyll! Just Hela has been out more often, so... a change of name was necessary. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy